It's Only words
by josiris
Summary: Is he good enough for her? Is anyone? Threads missing scene. Jacob Talks to Jack about Sam.


Title: It's only words.

Author: Jo'Siris

Pairing: Mention of Sam/Jack. Sam/Pete, Jack/Kerry.

Rating: K.

Spoilers: Threads. Missing scene.

Summary: "Is he good enough for her?" "Is Anyone?"

Disclaimer: The characters belong to MGM. I a make no claim to them.

Jacob hovered in the doorway to the Generals office. He could see that Jack was on the phone and didn't want to disturb his call. He wanted-no needed to speak to him. After meeting Sam's fiancé less than an hour before he had an uneasy feeling- a father's instinct. Maybe he just didn't see any man fit enough to marry his daughter.

Jack spun around in his chair, seeing Jacob in the doorway. He motioned with his hand for the man to enter and pointed to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. "Sure, Sir. Anytime you're passing this way, just drop in…hey or I'll get Thor to beam you in…No, Sir. That was a joke…Goodbye General"

"George?"

"The one and only. You'd think after all these years he'd get my humour."

"You'd think…"

Jack noted the sombre expression on Jacob's face. If it were any other Tok'ra he'd just put it down to the fact they were all kinda miserable. But Jacob was different.

"Something I can do for you, Jacob?"

"What do you think of Pete?" Blunt and to the point.

Of all the things Jack expected to hear-truth be told he didn't know what he was going to hear-but it wasn't that.

"I…it's not my place to say."

"Say it anyway." Jacob stared Jack Down. Whichever direction he tried to look away he felt the older mans eyes following him.

"Sam's made her choice."

"Choice, Jack?" The older man cocked his head to one side in question. " I didn't realise she had to choose. What was behind door number one?"

Jack had no idea why everything he was saying was being turned on its head and somehow made him feel like he was in the wrong here. Carter's, were they all so damned cryptic?

"I meant she chose to accept his proposal."

"Right." Jacob rubbed his hand over his forehead and Jack hoped that was the end of their rather uncomfortable game of twenty questions. "Maybe she thought she was out of options?"

Now it was Jacks turn to stare into the eyes of the man who could probably kill him from where he sat a hundred times over.

"I don't know what you mean, Jacob."

"He's not the one for her, Jack."

Jack flinched.

Jacob rose and moved to the door. "Is he good enough for her?"

Now that was the big question. In Jacks eyes no one was good enough for her. Not even him, especially not him.

"Is anyone?" was all he said quietly.

Jacob didn't answer. He merely strode out into the briefing room and took his place at the table. Leaving Jack to wonder just what the hell that had been about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack slumped back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

He was exhausted and he knew it. Mentally, more than physically.

What a week it had been.

They still had no clue as to where Daniel was. All Jack knew was that he was bone sure that his friend wasn't dead.

The Jaffa were giving him a headache.

Anubis was knocking on their door yet again.

Carter coming to his house to…what? He still didn't know. Seek his approval. Get him to stop her? Instead of him finding out 'she' found out about Kerry. He hadn't wanted her to find out that way-hadn't wanted her to find out at all. Which in itself said a lot about the relationship.

Jacob getting sick. That had been a real blow. They had thought he would outlive them all. Now Selmak was dying and taking Jacob along with him.

And five minutes ago he had been dumped, not that he didn't understand why. In fact he felt more than a little guilty that he had led Kerry and himself to believe that they could be anything more than a casual affair. He liked her-genuinely liked her. They were good together. She just wasn't 'her' and they both knew it. Was he that obvious?

I You Should retire… /I

Retire and watch her marry Pete? Retire and tell her he is hopelessly in love with her and has been for years?

Or worse, tell her and still watch her marry Pete.

"You're a coward O'Neill"

"Sir?"

"Carter!" I Crap how long had she been there. /I

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir. My dad's asking to see you. I…don't think he has long left. The Tok'ra are on the way and…"

She looked so pale and drawn. Jack wanted to hold her. Tell her everything would be okay, like he always did. This time he couldn't tell her that- couldn't fix it. All he felt was helpless.

"Be right there, Carter."

Jack wandered into the infirmary. Hands thrust deep in his pockets. After seeing so much death over the years, he still had no idea how to deal with a dying man. Particularly this dying man.

Jacob watched him through heavy lidded eyes. He had to do this, had to be granted one last chance to make sure he could die in the knowledge that his daughter was in safe hands.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Jack noted the muted tones of the skin of the man lying before him. The fatal colouring of a body that was drawing on its last reserves of life.

"I want you to promise me something, Jack. I want you to promise to take care of my daughter. To do what's right."

"Jacob, I don't think…"

"Jack, so help me if you don't promise me I will come back and haunt you."

"She has Pete for that. She doesn't need me."

Jacob shook his head. He was trying to do this through subtext, the way both of them preferred discussions like this, but If Jack O'Neill wasn't going to play ball he would go straight for the jugular if he had to.

"I hear you have a girlfriend?"

Jack wondered idly how he knew. Has Sam said something?

"Had-she dumped me. Can't say I'm surprised." And gauging Jacobs's reaction, he wasn't either.

"You gave up to easily. You could have had it all if you'd fought harder."

Jack knew immediately that the older man was not talking about Kerry.

"Her decision. Her choice."

"Give her another option, Jack. Show her she can have what she wants. What you both want." So much meaning without even saying the words.

" I can't." He couldn't. He knew that much. He could face death on a daily basis but couldn't tell Sam how he felt. Fear of rejection was greater than any other.

"I never pegged you as a coward…or a fool come to that." Jacob coughed. "A pain in the ass, yes…"

"She knows."

"That's where you're wrong. She's settling. She needs words."

"It's against…"

"The feelings you already share broke the rules a very long time ago. Don't you realise that? I know you would die for her. It's time to live for her."

It all sounded so simple. It wasn't. "You think I should retire?"

Jacob shrugged. "Do you want her to marry Pete?"

Jack would rather make Ba'al his best buddy than see Sam marry Pete. He also knew that he couldn't be around her when she became Mrs Shannahan.

"No."

"Then let a dying man find peace. Give me your word that you'll at least talk to her."

Jack smiled. He knew when he was beaten, and he was too tired to argue. "Or you'll haunt me, right?"

"Til your dying day."

Jack heard a noise behind him; saw Sam and one of the Tok'ra standing in the doorway.

"I give you my word." Jack stood to leave. Jacob weakly reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist.

"In answer to your question…I give you my blessing."

Jack pondered. What question? Then it suddenly dawned on him. 'is anyone'

Jack held his emotions in check. To be given Jacobs approval meant a lot. He saw Sam come to stand at the foot of the bed, totally oblivious to the conversation, which had just taken place. He would be true to his word. No matter what, he would be there for her…Always.

"Thanks, Jacob. It means a lot."

The older man smiled. "Call me Dad, Jack. Call me Dad."


End file.
